


Siempre es de noche

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rekindled, post 9x21
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony y Ziva no son más que dos personajes y el recuerdo doloroso de lo que su vida podría haber sido si no hubiese tomado la decisión equivocada</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre es de noche

Cualquier otro día y a cualquier otra hora, Toby se habría alertado al oír la puerta abrirse. Pero era viernes pasadas las cinco y media. Solo podía ser Dinah. La oyó canturrear según caminaba por el pasillo y sonrió. Se alegraba de haberle dado una copia de las llaves. La excusa oficial era que quería que alguien las tuviera en caso de emergencia, la realidad era que habría preferido entregarle otro objeto distinto también de forma circular.

—Te traigo el correo—saludó casi como si viviera allí.  
—No me lo digas: fans locas deseando que les envíe una foto en tanga.

Dinah rió con suavidad e hizo un sonido de negativa mientras caminaba hasta la cocina.

—Ojalá. Son el banco, la telefónica y el gas.  
—Prefería la idea de las fans, incluso la visita mensual de Tim con el saco de correspondencia es más agradable que las facturas. ¿Me pones algo de beber?  
—Claro. Aprovecha y apunta: se te está acabando el zumo.

Toby asintió y tecleó con desgana. Tim, su editor, iría a verle unos días más tarde precisamente con aquel montón de cartas. Estarían dirigidas a Tony DiNozzo, ese pseudónimo que se había creado cuando le aceptaron la primera novela. Dinah siempre decía que le sonaba a matón de la mafia, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarlo. Aquel llevaba siendo su nombre de guerra desde antes de conocerla.

Dinah posó los dos vasos en la mesita auxiliar que él estaba usando para escribir y se dejó caer junto a él con un suspiro de agotamiento. Toby extendió la mano y la pasó por su costado para comprobar si sus costillas se habían vuelto más prominentes, lo cual le valió un resoplido de protesta. Seguramente ella ya sabía lo que iba a decirle, pero no le importó.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas? ¿Por qué no pides un cambio?  
—Me gusta lo que hago.  
—¿Por qué exactamente? ¿El olor a barbacoa?, ¿que tus pacientes se parezcan a Kevin Spacey en “Cadena de favores”?  
—Por marcar la diferencia, justo las palabras que has puesto en boca de Tony.

Toby se frotó los ojos. A menudo lo hacía como algo automático por mucho que llevaran años sin servirle de nada. Ese asunto también era anterior a Dinah aunque la hubiera conocido precisamente a raíz de él. Hacía ya algún tiempo de su encuentro, cuando aceptó la petición del doctor que luchó por él, quien le invitó a darles una charla a otros cuantos tipos chamuscados en situaciones parecidas a la suya. Les contó que la vida seguía adelante, que debían dar gracias por aquella segunda aunque churruscada oportunidad. Sonó tan convincente que casi se lo creyó él mismo como si no le hubiera importado cambiar forzosamente de trayectoria profesional y de mil cosas más.

Al parecer, no fue el único impresionado con aquel sermón absurdo. Al terminar se le acercó una chica del público, una de olor a vainilla y voz tomada aún por la emoción. Era enfermera en la unidad de quemados, le explicó. Llevaba solo unos meses ejerciendo y quería hablar más con él, con el gran Tony DiNozzo. Varios cafés más adelante en el localito al que ella iba siempre al acabar su turno, le desveló que Tony no era más que el nombre resultón del escritor de éxito. Él se llamaba Toby Abravanel. La memoria le jugaba malas pasadas, pero ahora que las yemas de sus dedos conocían perfectamente el rostro de Dinah, su mente le decía que la sintió sonreír un instante antes de decirle “yo también soy judía” y llevarle la mano a la Estrella de David que pendía de su cuello.

Justo con la estrella estaba jugueteando Dinah, lo sabía por el sonido raudo y violento que producía siempre que ella la arrastraba de un lado a otro de su cadena cuando estaba incómoda o nerviosa. Llevaba notándola así desde que cerró la puerta, incluso sus zancadas la habían delatado. Creía saber por qué, qué tenía de especial esa cita en particular respecto a las del resto de viernes de los últimos años.

—Ya me he terminado el manuscrito.  
—Solo una semana, vas mejorando. ¿Lo has hecho a mano o con trampas?  
—Casi todo a mano. No es fácil.

Toby asintió, que se lo dijeran a él. El braille era complicadísimo al principio, se volvía loco con tanto punto hasta que descubrió cómo distinguir unas letras de otras al tacto. Por alguna razón, últimamente a Dinah le había dado por aprender a “leer como él”. Durante meses él le había ido enseñando, pero sabía que ella todavía necesitaba echarles un vistazo a los círculos abultados cuando alguna palabra difícil se le atravesaba. Aun así, era toda una valiente, se había atrevido con aquel primer borrador de su próxima novela.

—No te ha gustado—aventuró mientras localizaba su zumo.  
—Es lo mejor que has escrito nunca. Ese es el problema.

Toby frunció el ceño y le dio un apretón suave en el muslo. Por mucho que estuviera loco por ella, sabía que para Dinah era como un hermano, palabras que había puesto en boca del novio repelente y pasajero de Ziva. Podía tener aquel contacto físico sin incomodarla, además de que le servía para percibir que estaba perdiendo peso. Trabajar en esa unidad durante años no podía ser bueno, ojalá aceptase su consejo y lo dejara de una vez.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Estás distinta, ¿es el manuscrito?  
—Es muy bueno, pero se te ha ido la mano.  
—¿A qué te refieres?—inquirió retirándola de la pierna por si se refería a eso. Dinah inmediatamente la tomó para que entrelazaran los dedos.  
—Lo sabes perfectamente. El bravo agente especial Tony DiNozzo, casualmente llamado como tu alter ego, abriéndole su corazón a la dura pero compasiva Ziva David, contándole lo de aquel niño que salvó de un incendio y aquella niña que no pudo salvar, soltando todo ese discurso de las elecciones, de que no siempre…  
—Está bien—la cortó. Era justo lo que había imaginado.  
—Es lo que te habría gustado, ¿verdad?

Toby bajó ligeramente la cabeza y terminó asintiendo. Habría sido un final mucho mejor para su historia. En lugar de darse media vuelta y atravesar las llamas de nuevo, debería haber salido con el chico. Así al menos uno de los dos hermanos habría sobrevivido. Así él no habría tenido que vivir un calvario y tal vez sería un policía anónimo, un DiNozzo de carne y hueso en lugar de un tipo desfigurado, ciego y aburrido que estaba enamorado en secreto de su única amiga de verdad cuyas visitas de cada viernes no comprendía pero agradecía como agua de mayo.

—Elegí mal. ¿Era eso lo que te molestaba?

Dinah se levantó con un bufido y se puso a vagar por la habitación. Toby no sabía cómo después de un día de trabajar de pie sin descanso le quedaba energía para pisar con tanta contundencia, pero siempre que se enfadaba reaccionaba como un león en una jaula demasiado pequeña.

—¡No, no era eso! Lo que me molesta son las acotaciones, lo que sigue a continuación. Todo eso de que Ziva le mire con ojos brillantes y comprensivos pero que su comprensión esté vacía porque en realidad no tiene ni idea de lo que significa, nunca llegará a saberlo y Tony se alegra de que sea así, ¡¿de qué narices vas, Toby?!  
—Es Ziva, tú no.  
—¡Por favor! Con cada libro se vuelve más como yo salvo por las escenas en que se lía a pegar tiros y no falla ni uno. Nunca me ha importado, es un honor que te inspires en mí, pero te has pasado. No tienes ningún derecho a ser así conmigo, ninguno.

Toby enterró la cara en las manos, el enfado de Dinah estaba más que justificado. Jamás le había tratado con pena, por eso se había animado a invitarla a subir durante un paseo que terminó cerca de su casa. Por eso se reunían al menos todos los viernes que ella no tenía guardia y se quedaban charlando y oyendo música hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Sin embargo, ella no podía entenderle o eso quería creer.

—Escucha, Dinah, sé que te ha dolido leer esas frases, pero te aseguro…  
—¿Dolido?—Las zancadas se fortalecían y aceleraban, mal asunto—Trabajo en la unidad de quemados, veo morir gente casi todos los días, los vivos me destrozan los tímpanos con los gritos de dolor cuando se van los efectos de la morfina, las familias lloran y yo me visto de astronauta, me pongo mi mejor sonrisa y sigo adelante porque en el fondo me gusta, porque estoy marcando esa diferencia de la que tanto hablas. No tienes ni idea, Toby. No sé cómo puedes escribir tan bien del mundo si no tienes ni la menor idea de nada.  
—Tienes razón.

Dinah sollozó ahogadamente. No necesitaba palpar sus pómulos altos para saber que estarían húmedos y su barbilla, temblorosa. Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia el sonido de sus pies. Pronto se encontró con que las manitas de Dinah le repelían, pero con cuidado, siempre con cuidado. No quería desequilibrarle y mandarle al suelo por accidente.

—Lo siento. Si quieres que cambie la escena…  
—No, la trama personal del libro gira en torno a esa escena—replicó con el llanto colmándole la voz—. No puedes cambiarla y ya te he dicho que es tu mejor libro.  
—Ziva no tiene por qué mirarle así. Puede mirarle con comprensión, ella también ha vivido mucho aunque no exactamente eso.  
—¿Y yo? ¿Cómo te miro yo, según tú?  
—Ojalá pudiera saberlo.  
—¡Exacto, no lo sabes! No hables de lo que no sabes.

Con su zapateo brusco, se fue al sofá. Toby la siguió y trató de darle la mano, pero Dinah la retiró de un tirón al sentir el contacto. El injusto no era DiNozzo, sino él usándole de portavoz por despecho. El día que escribió aquellas frases, Dinah tenía una cita con el guaperas nuevo en pediatría. No se había atrevido a preguntarle qué tal le fue y ella tampoco había vuelto a mencionarle, así que imaginaba que no muy bien porque había preferido aquella certeza falsa a una verdad que podría destrozarle. Era hora de cambiar las cosas.

—¿Cómo te fue con el doctor Atkins?  
—¿Qué?—escupió confusa y todavía llorosa—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?  
—¿Te fue bien, regular, mal o tan horriblemente mal que voy a tener que contratar a dos matones para que le partan las piernas?  
—Es un engreído. Se cree que es un regalo de los dioses a las mujeres, igual que tu Tony, solo que él lo piensa en serio y no como fachada. Ni siquiera quise ir a tomar algo con él después de la cena, el máximo contacto físico que tuve con él fue cuando intentó hacer piececitos conmigo—rió con amargura, parecía irse recuperando poco a poco—. Ojalá hubieras estado allí, fue patético.  
—Y no has vuelto a quedar con él.  
—Ni hablar. Si fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, preferiría que se extinguiera la raza humana. ¿A qué viene esto? Hace ya unas semanas y no me preguntaste en su momento.  
—No quería saberlo por si te había ido bien.  
—Toby…—susurró con ese tono de inquietud tan suyo.  
—Probablemente esta sea la declaración de amor más triste de todos los tiempos, pero sí, te quiero. Terminé esa escena mientras cenabas con el doctor Chuloplaya y me atiborraba a helado como si fuera Bridget Jones.  
—Pero…  


Debía de sentirse demasiado confusa como para continuar hablando. En lugar de eso, la sintió revolverse y atusarse los cabellos, lo que le envió una bocanada de aire de vainilla, el mismo aroma que el día que se conocieron. Le buscó la mano de nuevo y en esta ocasión Dinah no se la rechazó.

—Me habría gustado ayudarte.  
—¿Cómo dices?—Frunció el ceño. Ahora era él quien estaba fuera de juego.  
—Que me habría gustado poder ayudarte en su momento, por eso sigo en lo mío. Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla cuando te conocí y tu charla lo cambió todo. Me diste energías para intentarlo de nuevo y ahora siempre que trabajo lo hago por ti en cierto modo. No modifiques la escena, está bien como está. Yo no te entiendo, pero tú a mí tampoco.  
—De acuerdo.  
—Hay… algo más. Otra cosa que tengo que contarte.  
—Tú dirás.  


Solo deseaba que no fuera ningún traslado, despedida, ni nada parecido. Había sonado firme, habría engañado a cualquier otro, pero él sabía notarle el ligero matiz de incertidumbre a sus palabras. En el fondo su frase llevaba cosido un “Y no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar” invisible pero tangible. Por eso Toby lo había sentido.

—Que hemos sido unos idiotas todo este tiempo. No creía que te interesase de esa forma y tampoco quería que pensases que estaba contigo por pena. Puede que tu declaración de amor haya sido la peor de todos los tiempos, pero la mía no se queda muy atrás.  
—Hmmm… Yo diría que queda en tercer lugar, por detrás de la mía y del _“Te quiero”_ , _“Lo sé”_ de la princesa Leia y Han Solo.

Dinah soltó una carcajada y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Toby la enderezó y le recorrió el rostro con las manos. Lo conocía de maravilla, pero disfrutaba con los pequeños matices que encontraba cada vez, con esos detalles que la gente pasaba por alto pero que él sentía. No por nada tanto Ziva David como Dinah tenían una cicatriz idéntica en el lóbulo de la oreja. Pasear los dedos por sus facciones de muñeca jamás había tenido un significado como el de ese día, nunca antes había ido acercándose al mismo tiempo para besarla.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal la primera vez con Freddy Krueger?  
—Menos apresurado de lo que yo creía. Después de tanto tiempo creí que si llegaba el momento, me echaría sobre ti y sería más… urgente. ¿A ti te ha gustado?  
—¿Qué llevas puesto, jersey y cargos?  
—¿Qué? Sí, ¿por qué?  
—Por saber a qué tipo de restaurante puedo invitarte, aunque si quieres, también podemos pedir algo para llevar.


End file.
